pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas O'Malley Hood (DisneyandSanrio360 Style)
DisneyandSanrio360's movie-spoof and animal style of "Robin Hood". Cast: *Robin Hood - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Little John - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Alan-a-Dale - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) *Maid Marian - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Lady Kluck - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Frair Tuck - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Prince John - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sir Hiss - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Sheriff of Nottingham - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Trigger and Nutsy - Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver & Company) *The Tournament Crocodile - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rhino Guards - Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) *Wolf Arrowmen - The Mouseking's Guards (The Nutcracker Prince (1990) *Otto the Dog - Spike (Tom & Jerry) *Skippy Rabbit - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Sis Rabbit - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion) *Tagalong Rabbit - Marie (The Aristocats) *Mother Rabbit - Snowette (Kimba the White Lion) *Toby the Turtle - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Father Sexton Mouse - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Little Sister Mouse - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *King Richard - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Little John as a Fortune Teller - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Robin Hood Disguised as a Stork - Peter Cottontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Gumby (A Gumby Adventure) Scenes: *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 1: Main Titles *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 2: ("Oo-De-Lally") *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 3: Professor Ratigan *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 4: The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Ratigan *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 5: Jenner *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 6: Kimba's Birthday Present *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 7: Kimba meets Duchess *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 8: Thought Love *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 9: Archery Tournament (part 1) *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 10: Archery Tournament (part 2) *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 11: Archery Tournament (part 3; O'Malley's Been Sized) *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 12: Archery Tournament (part 4; The Attack) *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 13: ("Love"/"The Phoney King of England") *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 14: ("Not in Nottingham")/At Bagheera's Chrunch *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 15: Ratigan's idea about Bagheera/Jenner meets Rufus *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 16: Jailbreak (part 1) *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 17: Jailbreak (part 2; O'Malley Gets All the Taxes) *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 18: Jailbreak (part 3; The Big Chase) *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 19: O'Malley and Duchess Got Married/("Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Thomas O'Malley Hood part 20: End Credits Cast Gallery: Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Robin Hood Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Little John Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Alan-a-Dale Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Maid Marian Big-Mama-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Big Mama as Lady Kluck Bagheera.png|Bagheera as Frair Tuck Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Prince John Fidget.jpg|Fidget as Sir Hiss Jenner.png|Jenner as The Sheriff of Nottingham Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2497.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto as Trigger and Nutsy Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as The Tournament Crocodile Spike.jpg|Spike as Otto the Dog Kimba.jpg|Kimba as Skippy Rabbit Kitty.PNG|Kitty as Sis Rabbit Pic detail4f69b45398fbc.png|Marie as Tagalong Rabbit Eliza.jpg|Snowette as Mother Rabbit Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884581-768-432.jpg|Oliver as Toby the Turtle Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Father Sexton Mouse Miss Bianca 1.png|Miss Bianca as Little Sister Mouse Basil 2.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as King Richard Melody.JPG|Melody as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Princess-aurora-sleeping-beauty-3.2.jpg|Princess Aurora as Little John as a Fortune Teller Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Peter Cottontail.jpg|Peter Cottontail as Robin Hood Disguised as a Stork Gumby.jpg|Gumby as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Chaiyo and Amblimation